Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a skateboard folding structure, and more particularly to a structure which is hidden in the frame and secured by a quick release connector.
The conventional skateboard is constructed of a board with a pair of wheels mounted on the front and the rear ends of the board, whereas a skater steps on the board with one foot and pushes himself forward by another foot. This is good in pleasure and exercise, however, it is designed only to move straight, towards one direction, and is not able to make turns or so on which is less excitement to youngster. Thus, a new design of a skateboard with a handle is devised which is able to turn by operating the handle, but it is inconvenient to store and carry.